After the Do Something Awards
by dearLea
Summary: Cory and Lea get home after making their relationship official at the Do Something Awards.


'We did it,' she said as she entered her house and kicked off her heels. The velvet bag with their awards was extremely heavy so she carefully placed it on the table right beside her door.

Cory came in after her and closed the door, a small smile sliding off his lips. He couldn't hide his excitement. They had finally come out publicly to the world and everything had gone just alright. They didn't walk up to the cameras and went _'we are dating'_, but they did show up together, holding hands as if it was the natural thing to do, which for them it was, and smiled around posing together for the cameras with their arms wrapped around each other's backs. And they couldn't have felt more comfortable. It felt good, it felt nice not having to hide anymore from the flashes, the questions; from anyone.

After undoing his tie and tossing it to the couch, Cory followed his tiny girlfriend to the kitchen and took the glass of water she was offering him. While they were both sipping their glasses, the image of Lea confidently confirming her relationship with him came to their minds. Cory had not been present while she had done so, but they'd agreed they wouldn't avoid the questions, so he saw it coming. When she had told him about the interview in the car on their way back home and how she'd handled it, Cory couldn't help but feel relieved. After months of struggling and desperately looking for appropiate answers to give to the question _'are you dating your costar Lea Michele?', _now the secret was officially out and he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

'We really did it,' he said, a clear happy tone laced in his words.

Once they put the glasses in the sink, Lea took his hand and walked to her bedroom. He didn't need a tour guide, he knew her place like the back of his hand, but he loved being dragged around, constantly wondering where they would end up.  
When she got to her room, she sat on her bed and waited for him to do the same. Cory frowned a little; usually she would start begging him with her big eyes to undress her, but this time, she was just sitting down, no sign of desire or lust in her eyes.

'You tired?', was all he could think of. He was exhausted too, but no matter how tired he was and how much he adored to sleep, making love to Lea would always be over anything else.

She let out a sigh, confirming that she was indeed tired. But that was not all. When her boyfriend finally sat next to her, she turned to him and pulled one of her legs up on the bed, her white dress revealing her short cut up to her thigh.

'I've had a great night,' she said, her fingers playing with his. 'And I'm so happy everything went well. Not just that we won, but...'

'Yeah,' he cut her off. His big smile showed how excited he was about what she was referring to. But then again, he could feel there was something else she wanted to say. So he waited.

Lea had been tossing and turning in bed for a few nights and had come to the conclusion that she needed to talk to him about it. She had been dying to ask but was too scared to do so. She didn't know why though, Lea would never be scared to talk to Cory about anything, but this was something she had honestly wanted to wait a while longer before doing it. But this was them; Cory and Lea. Their relationship was built on top of their friendship, friends who had eventually fallen in love and had started something that some people would refer to as a fairytale, something that, for them, certainly did feel like a fairytale.  
Just the night before, Lea had finally convinced herself that it was time to turn the page of their beautiful fairytale.

'Cor,' she finally spoke again, her shiny eyes meeting his at the time her heart skipped a beat. Finally a smile grew across her face. That beautiful smile her boyfriend loved so much. 'I want you,' was all she managed to say through her bundle of nerves.

'You have me, babe.' he was quick to reply. It'd been an easy statement with an easy answer.

'I mean, here.'

'I'm here.' He gave her hands a little squeeze and a crooked smile to reassure his words.

In that moment, Lea let go of him and stood up, walking up to her big closet. She opened it unhesitatingly and stepped aside to show him what was inside.

'I mean, _here_.' she repeated.

Cory saw her usual clothes all lined up, perfectly fitting in their hangers, sweaters folded and placed in the different drawers... Then he noticed that half her big closet was empty. He could tell she had cleared out and organized her clothes, probably given some to charity, but it took him a minute to understand why she had left half her closet empty. She was waiting for him, for his clothes to fill the rest of the closet. She wanted him there, in her house, under her roof.

Before he could translate his reaction into words, Lea spoke.

'You're always here, and I love it, but honestly I'm tired of just keeping your pyjama bottoms under the pillow.' she paused for a moment, then added, 'I want to keep all your clothes. All your things.'

Finally Cory stood up and walked up to her. They looked at each other for a long minute until the tall Canadian leaned over to capture the tiny actress' lips in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, their faces only an inch apart, he whispered:

'Are you asking me to move in with you? Is that what you're saying?'

Lea ran her tongue over her lips and nodded her head. 'If you're okay with that...'

He used his index finger to lift up her chin and quickly crashed his lips on hers, the passionate kiss giving her the answer she had been expecting to get: yes.  
Lea smiled into the kiss as her hands quickly cupped his cheeks and pulled him down, deepening the kiss as their mouths parted and their tongues twirled, their lips hungrily biting each other's.  
Cory started walking backwards until the back of his knee touched the bed, and he sat down. Lea quickly positioned herself between his legs and took off his dark vest in one swift motion. When she heard him get rid of his shoes, she threw her hair onto one side so that he could undo the tie of her dress at the back of her neck. Once Cory dealed with that, he let the thin fabric fall, brushing Lea's bare breasts on its way down to her hips. He gulped as he saw a perfect access to her chest and Lea just moved forward, placing her perfectly shaped breasts right in front of his face. Her hands had only started working on Cory's shirt when he attached his mouth to her left nipple and sucked hungrily on it.  
Lea couldn't help but moan quite loudly. Feeling her instincts, she pushed him down on the bed and quickly climbed on top of him, finally getting rid of his shirt, his eyes glued to her breasts that were now hovering over his face.

Before stradding him and wrecking her dress, Lea stood up for a moment to quickly pull down the expensive piece of clothing, leaving it all wrinkled on the floor. Finally she focused on his denim pants, undoing the button and zipper as she rolled them down at the time she climbed back up on him. When she pressed her crotch against his she could feel his arousal teasing her center, covered by her clear panties still.

Cory placed his hands on her hips and soon they started traveling down to her back, reaching her round butt a few seconds later. He inserted eight fingers inside her panties and used his thumbs to pull them down. In that moment, Lea leaned over and kissed him senseless, her hair falling like a cascade on both sides of her face. She lifted up her hips so that he could remove his dark boxers. Once that was done, Lea looked down at her own crotch, amd saw Cory's teasing her entrance.

'Forget about the closet for a minute, right now I just want you here.' she said, her husky tone showing how turned on she was.

And before Cory could say anything, Lea positioned herself over his tip and pressed down, his erected member finally entering her wet entrance.  
She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes at the time she arched her back, trying to contain all the loud sounds that would come out of her mouth if she opened it. However Cory was not keeping it quiet. He had not closed his eyes and was looking directly at her as his quick yet deep breaths filled the bedroom. He moved his hands up and down her stomach, finally reaching her breasts. He rubbed them, squeezed them and even sucked on them when Lea folded her body forward, wanting her puckered nipples to be taken in his mouth. She was bucking her hips against his hard member, quickening the rhythm as every thrust was making her hungrier.

Cory grew even harder as he watched the tiny brunette bounce on top of him. If moving in with Lea meant spending even more hours a day with her, how could he say no? If he had to be honest with himself, he had been wondering if moving in together would be a good idea. He loved the thought of it, but was doubtful about where they could live. Lea had only bought the house a few months back and he was more than willing to be the one to pack and move in, but if he was the one asking, he wasn't sure it would be appropiate to just assume to fact that she would let him.  
But it had turned out that she had asked him. She had been nervous about it, he could tell, but he just couldn't be more proud of her for being so brave and take that big step in their relationship. Not taking his eyes off her as she finally let out all the moans she'd been containing, he couldn't help but smile, their heavy breathings getting faster with every thrust. He loved watching her while they made love. He simply loved watching her, no matter what she was doing. He loved her more than he could ever get to explain with an 'I love you'.

Twenty minutes later, as they lay on bed wrapped around each other, Cory ran his fingers softly over Lea's arm. She chuckled quietly and planted a sweet peck on his belly, squeezing her nose against his warm skin. She wasn't sleeping.

'I'm gonna take you somewhere tomorrow,' he said in a sweet tone, kissing the top of her head which allowed him to smell the lovely peach scent that came out of it.

She looked up at him, her eyes burning with curiosity. 'Where?'

'Just this place in the moutain that I really like. It's really peaceful and no one ever goes there.' he explained at the time he felt all the exhaustion from that long day. His eyelids started to feel heavy. 'It takes a while to get there but since you like hiking you won't mind. And we'll get to freshen up there cos there's a lake.' he paused for a moment. He was about to fall asleep. 'You in?'

'Uh-huh.' Lea nodded her head and crawled up on bed until she was able to kiss his lips sweetly. 'Goodnight, soon-to-be-roomie.'

Cory chuckled and returned the kiss, falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow again.

The next morning, Cory found himself all alone in bed. He got up and stretched out his body, grabbing and putting on the pyjama bottoms that he knew were under the pillow. He walked to the kitchen like a zombie, a loud yawn coming off his mouth. He found Lea facing the counter, playing with her favorite new toy: her new coffee maker he'd gotten for her a week earlier. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crook of her neck. She squealed happily, and turned her head to meet his lips.

She was wearing a white tank top with a very visible black bra underneath, her white pair of sneakers and very short black shorts. As Cory pulled away and sat at the kitchen table waiting for the coffee, he stared at her butt for a minute and realized he was probably wearing nothing underneath, _or maybe one of her tiny thongs_, he thought.

'I told you there's a lake, right? So you should get your bathing suit.' he said when he was able to take his eyes off her ass.

'Yeah, you told me.' she answered, placing two coffee cups on the table and sitting next to him. She looked very well rested and in a great mood. In that moment, she fixed her eyes on his and added, 'but I don't need a bathing suit. If no one ever goes there, I figured I can swim naked.'

Cory froze. Jesus christ what was that woman doing to him?  
He tried to say something in return but Lea was already talking about other things; she knew that when Cory went quiet after one of her flirty comments, he was not physically capable of forming any words. And that was a good sign for her. That meant he was more than happy with the idea.  
Proud of herself for coming up with such a brilliant thing, she stroked his hair as if he was a little kid and left the kitchen, walking happily to her bedroom to pack her towel and sunlotion for the day. For the beautiful day they were going to spend together. For, hopefully, the beautiful life they were going to spend together.


End file.
